Soundtrack Of Their Lives
by RhymingWithSilver
Summary: iPod challenge: hit shuffle on your playlist and write a drabble for each song, in the time it plays. various pairings most slash , ratings, genres and all that.
1. We Are The Young

**Song: We Are The Young by Mcfly (We've got a situation, they're always putting us down. We are the generation, can't keep us underground.)**

**Characters: Roger, on all named Wammy kids as they turn into teenagers.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: ...Inner thoughts.**

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*****

Defiance.

It was natural among teenagers, he supposed. But that didn't make it any easier to handle a house full of them.

They all had different ways of dealing with it. A used suicide, BB and C death (or was it love?). Matt and Mello ran away, Near retreated even further into himself. Linda resorted to sheer controversy.

Yes, it was natural, but that didn't make them any easier to handle.


	2. Sunset Borderline

**Song: Sunset Borderline by Sandi Thom (Every suns got to set with time, but I'll remember those moments for evermore.)**

**Characters: Mello on Matt's death.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horror, death, grief.**

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*

He was gone now.

Someone else I had outlived, someone else I'd had to watch fade away. Someone else to mourn. Just another name added to a list that was too long already.

Oh, but he was different. He was special. While the others faces, voices and mannerisms of the people I held close would fade, he would always stay, in my memory, like a photograph; captured forever.

That was why I didn't go to his funeral. I didn't want to remember him as cold and lifeless. I wanted to think of how his eyes sparkled when he smiled and how his laugh lit up the world. I wanted to remember him happy, not dead.

Yes, he was gone. But I wasn't, and I'd always remember.


	3. Chasing Cars

**Song: Chasing Cars by Snowpatrol (We'll do it all, everything, on our own.)**

**Characters: Matt POV, when him and Mello run away together.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Pointless (now a genre)**

**A/N: They could be running from Wammys, in an Kiraless world, or they could be running from the wreckage after Kira, in a world where they lived, or they could be running from Wammy's after hearing about L. Wahay for being vague! **

**Oh, and I liked this song before it was declared Song Of The Decade. I'm the child of Snowpatrol-addicts, I grew up singing along to their songs in the car.**

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*

"Run away with me." There was an excitement in his voice I'd never heard before, and his eyes were alight as he tugged impatiently on my arm.

"But where?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere." He grinned at me, "We'll go anywhere you want, do anything you feel like. Then we'll settle down, buy a house, get some decent furniture, like I always promised."

I grinned back, nodding. And that was all it took, and we were running away. Leaving our old, broken selves behind, to find a new life and a new meaning to the word happiness.

And we ran. Far away. Far, far away.


	4. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**Song: Sorry's Not Good Enough by Mcfly (Sorry's not good enough, so please don't go changing.)**

**Characters: Light POV. L telling Light he shouldn't apologise, for sorry will never be good enough. But that doesn't mean L won't forgive him.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Fluff/Cute (another brand new genre I just invented)**

**Warning: Fluffy fluff, implied LxLight.**

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*

"No."

"...No?"

"Don't apologise."

"Bu-but..." He held up a hand for silence, and I obediently shut up.

"Don't apologise. No apology you could offer could ever fix what you did." I didn't say anything, just stared at him. "It's over now. Let's put it all behind us, forget it was ever you."

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes. Kira's finished, we're both alive, let's go find a house and have a proper friendship, a proper relationship." I smiled at that.

"I like the sound of that."

"And as long as you don't say you're sorry again, so do I."


	5. Whatever It Takes

**Song: Whatever It Takes by Leona Lewis (Wherever it is I'll fly, whatever it takes I'll try... Whatever it is my life, know that I will be on time. Cause you know why there's no standing in our way.)**

**Characters: L on Mello's determination and non-existence self preservation.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Poetry**

**A/N: A more prosetry drabble. Opps.**

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*****

He'll do it, no doubt about it.

He'll do whatever it takes.

Not to defeat Kira, no. That was never what mattered. No, to finally beat Near.

He'll do anything. Everything.

He'll die if he dies winning.

And that's exactly what I'm afraid of.


	6. I'd Lie

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift (And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.)**

**Characters: L on Light. **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, fluff.**

*****

I loved him, alright. More than Matt loved video games, more than Mello loved chocolate, more than Near loved toys.

But I could never tell him.

It was the one thing I had never taken into account. He was Kira, I knew it. But I had no proof.

So all I had to do would be obtain evidence, and execute Kira. Then I could take on another case, and possibly go back to Wammy's. They needed me.

Of course, I had to go and fall for him. Fate has never been my friend, and it certainly didn't try to start a friendship now.

I was going to kill him. I was certain he was Kira, and I was going to kill him.

But now I'm not so sure I want him to be Kira. Because a world without Light-kun would be a mere cheap and meaningless imitation. Living in it would be like Christmas every day, but all you ever got was socks.

So yes. I loved him, alright. I could tell you everything about him. But I'd never tell him.

That would be suicide.

And he wouldn't be in Hell, for that would make it Heaven.


	7. Good World

**Song: Good World by Martha Tilston **_**(I want to stand on the edge of a cliff, just to feel brave.)**_

**Characters: Near, Matt and Mello, deciding for themselves when they'll die.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Horror, death.**

**Warnings: Suicide and emo's.**

**A/N: Alternative lyrics: **_**Everybody's saying that there's no hope on Earth. We should build a spaceship and perform the next rebirth.**_

_**Hit shuffle on your playlist, and write a drabble in the time it takes each song to play.**_

*****

Hopeless.

That's what this is. Completely and utterly hopeless.

So we're giving up. Screw Kira. Screw L. Screw humanity.

We're leaving, and no one can stop us.

There's something exhilarating about standing on the edge of a cliff. An urge, to jump off, just to see what flying would feel like. Except that's what we're doing this time. Jumping, with full intention not to survive the fall.

We're flying away before they pull us in too deep.

We stepped forward, in unplanned synchronisation, and the earth fell away beneath our feet. And then we were falling, but it was flying. We grew wings and flew to Heaven, of our own accord.

It felt good to make the decision ourselves.


End file.
